Symmetrical Kisses
by Invader Designia
Summary: Death The Kid and Maka go on a little date to the movies. Thing take a strange turn from there. KidxMaka. Slightly crack. Pwease review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Soul Eater fanfic my friend wrote based off of a dream she had. She asked me to upload it using my account, and I did. I think it's pretty good myself! **

~?~?~~?~?~

Maka had just the courage to ask Kid out for a date to the movies. He came, on time. It was 8:00. "Perfect timing" he had said to her.

The movie was ok, just not great.

Kid: That was an ok movie, it symmetrical most of the time. I kinda liked it.

Maka: Yeah, I guess you're right.

They are both in the back of the theater. Out of the blue, Maka gives Kid a hug and kisses him on his left cheek. She goes to pull away, but Kid won't let go.

Kid: /cocks his eyebrow/ That wasn't symmetrical.

Maka: Oh, /kisses the other cheek./

Kid: cocks his eyebrow again and gives her a look like "you naive little girl" and then kisses her on the lips. He is counting in his mind 1 Mississippi...2 Mississippi... 3 Mississippi...4, just then his cell phone rings. He breaks apart holding both of his first fingers as the "one moment" sign and talks on the phone.

Kid: Liz!... ok...Yeah... YES I WAS BUSY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!...Yeah fine I'll come...bye. /hangs up phone and turns to face Maka/ Sorry about that, Liz wants to catch this guy that is dressed up as a condor that is carrying tons of souls

Maka: That's ok, ya know you just gave me an asymmetrical kiss right? Why were you holding both of your fingers up instead of just one like you are supposed to?

Kid: Yeah I know. It needed to be symmetrical.

Maka: ok, just making sure.

Kid: /flies off on his flying skateboard to find Pattie and Liz./

Liz: What were you doing that was so important? Were you fixing your house again because it was asymmetrical?

Kid: No. In fact, I was on a date.

Pattie:/giggling/ Did you kiss her?

Kid: As a matter of fact I did, now let's get moving!

/Pattie and Liz giggle behind him for a full 5 minutes/

Kid: (thinking to himself) I'm glad I didn't bring them on my date to give me advice! They would have laughed at me the whole time!

And they would do it asymmetrically too!

Meanwhile...

Maka: /makes her way to the front of the theater to find Soul sitting there/ Soul what are you doing here?

Soul: it's about time you got here! I was waiting here for an hour and a half! We missed the movie.

Maka: what are you talking about?

Soul: Our date remember? You were talking about going to the movies with me at 8:00!

Maka: /angrily/ I was going with kid not you! I just kissed him! What makes you think I would go to the movies with you?

Soul: /angrily and sadly/ you went to the movies with kid and you kissed him? how could you do that to your boyfriend?

Maka: WHAT! DID YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE MY WEAPON WE WERE GOING STEADY! OF COURSE NOT! /runs off very angrily/

The next day...

Kid shows up exactly at 8:00 no more no less. Pattie and Liz are still giggling behind him.

Pattie and Liz in unison: Kid and Maka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love,

Kid: /interrupts/ Will you shut up! I would never kiss Maka in a tree! Most trees are asymmetrical!

Liz and Pattie stop immediately seeing Kid's anger.

At lunch...

All the other kids are sitting around eating school lunch food. Kid brings his own, saying the lunch trays are not symmetrical.

Maka: /motions for kid to sit next to her/

Kid: /glances at soul sitting next to her. Soul is grinding a fork into the table leaving a big hole. Then he kinda moves his head to where to Soul is sitting. Maka immediately looks to find Soul grinding his fork into the table./

Maka: Whispers something in Soul's ear.

Soul: /immediately takes his fork down and looks somewhat normal/

Kid: /goes and sits by Maka, his weapons beside him. He pulls out his lunch, a sandwich neatly (and symmetrically) cut down the middle. An apple, cut in half with the core cut out the same length on each half. He smiles to himself remembering this morning when it took him 10 apples just to get it right. Than a brownie, cut down diagonally so it looked like triangles. There are the same amount of sprinkles on each side. he begins to eat, using both of his hands./

Maka: Why are you using both hands kid?

Kid: /holds up both of his pointer fingers as the "one moment please" sign, finishes chewing and swallows./ Because It needs to be symmetrical.

Maka: ok

Kid takes his time finishing his lunch, making sure his bites are symmetrical. Maka waits with him, they are the last ones in the lunch room.

Maka: Does it always take you that long to eat.

Kid: yes.

The enter outside and are talking about something. All of a sudden, Kid puts his hands over Maka's mouth and pulls her over to the side with him. He was just in time too. Soul and Black Star jump down. They are looking ready to fight when Kid notices something. Pattie and Liz come running down right by them.

Liz: Kid where were you? We were looking for you!

Kid: (interrupts)Liz, Pattie, weapon form now! /kid looked down at Black Star's and Soul's feet, thinking, they did not land symmetrically!/ you guys are a disgrace! You evil ugly things! I should just blast you out of here!/holding gun in position to blast/

/black star and soul think that he is mad because they interrupted him with his chat with Maka, Maka thinks that too, only Pattie and Liz know the real reason for Kid's lashing out, but they keep quiet. Seeing how mad Kid is, Black Star and Soul run away./

Liz and Pattie: /switch back to human form/

Maka: whoa.

Kid: /thinking to himself/ If only they ran away symmetrically!

~?~?~~?~?~

**There. That's chapter 1. She said she might write another one. I personally will make sure-I mean _hope_ she does. /hides giant club behind back/**

**REVIEW! Pwease?**

**This actually gave me and idea for a Soul Eater one shot with the same name...KidxMaka or KidxLiz...If you review, please be kind enough to tell me which pairing you'd prefer I'd use...I have no idea...Actually, I think I'll add a poll to my profile for those who are kind enough to vote. I'll add more than KidxLiz and KidxMaka onto the poll to see what all you great readers out there would like me to write.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that I think about it...I don't have a disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, and neither does Alanna, the wonderful author of this story. If I owned it...There would be many father and son moments with Kid and Shinigamai-sama! I really wanted some of those...but sadly, they never existed...Not really.../cries/**

/~/~~/~/

The next day Kid is gone. Liz and Pattie come to school though, two hours late.

Liz: I can't take this anymore! I'm sick of symmetry!

Pattie: I know how you feel Liz!

Maka is standing outside the school's entrance.

Maka: Where's Kid?

Liz: He called in sick

Maka: Why? What does he have?

Liz: asymmetricalitis. He got it when someone (or something) broke into his house and made everything very asymmetrical. He went all depressed at this sight. He even started throwing up!

Pattie: So he's sick, and me and Liz came to school two hours late because we couldn't stand it anymore!

Maka: /lets out a breath that she has been holding the whole time while Liz and Pattie were talking/ Whoa. Well, you'd better come inside for class, you're already two hours late!

Liz and Pattie: All right.

At lunch

Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki are all sitting by Maka.

Soul: Where's Kid today Maka? Did your beauty kill him?

Maka: /remains silent/

Black Star: Yeah, did your kiss blow him away to a land of perfect symmetry? I even bet it was a symmetrical kiss! HA!

Maka: Not only was that a terrible insult, it isn't true. It was an asymmetrical kiss. Now shut it Soul, Black Star.

Tsubaki: /remains silent/

Black Star: Oh so your asymmetrical kiss killed him? How could you? I thought you loved him?

Soul: /singing/ Kid and Maka sitting in a tree...

Black Star: /joining in/ K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

Maka: /interrupts very angrily (no I mean really angrily.)/ SHUT UP! Kid would never kiss me in a tree, most trees are asymmetrical anyway! If any one of you says something like that about kid again, I will personally make sure that you are first, beaten to death, second, burned alive, and third, kept on bread and water in a prison for the rest of your miserable lives! /storms off and puts her food in the garbage/

Black Star: So we can't say that Kid is an asymmetrical idiot?

Maka: /stops, turns around to face Black Star and Soul/ _Especially that_./ lets out a furious punch in Black Star's face. Blood comes out of his nose and his eyes start to water/

Soul: How 'bout an asymmetrical freak?

Maka: /does the same thing to Soul, blood comes out of his nose and his eyes water too. Then Maka leaves/

When Maka leaves the lunchroom, she is nearly in tears. Not only because she punched two people in the face, but because of the stuff they said about Kid. Kid is standing outside looking at Maka.

Maka: Kid, I thought you checked in sick.

Kid: I did. But I got better. I threw up five times though.

Maka: /makes a face/

Kid: I brushed my teeth!

Maka: /looks relieved/

Kid: By the way, I heard everything and saw what happened in there. Thanks. /with that, Kid leans over and kisses Maka. Maka is relieved to find that Kid did brush his teeth. /counting in his mind/ 1 Mississippi...2 Mississippi...3 Mississippi...4 Just then his cell phone rings. He breaks apart saying darn it! Then gives Maka the "one moment" sign with his two fingers. /thinking in his mind/ Why does it always ring at four?/ Then he answers the phone.

Kid: Liz?...okay...yeah...YES I WAS BUSY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Liz: /on the other line./ didn't we already have this conversation?

Kid: YES WE DID! I'LL COME, ALRIGHT! /hangs up/ Sorry about that Maka. Liz and Pattie want to catch this guy dressed up as a tiger now. He's carrying a ton of souls.

Maka: /smiling/ that's all right. You'd better go.

Kid:/ about to fly away on his awesome skateboard when he turns around and gives Maka a hug. Then he flies off. Maka is left with a dreamy look on her face. Kid finds Pattie and Liz./

Pattie: /giggling/ Were you kissing Maka again?

Kid: YES I WAS! I also thanked her for punching two guys in the face on my behalf.

Liz: you had a _girl_ fight your battles for you?

Kid: /rolls his eyes/ Gimme a break. Let's do this.

They do so according as planned.

/~/~~/~/

**Well, that's chapter two, thanks to the wonderful Alanna! Please review! Or else I'll...cry! Yeah! No, Kid will cry! You don't wanna make Kid cry, do you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter.../curls up in corner/.../sniff/..This is Alanna's first fanfic and she's already updated faster than I have with any of my other three or so fanfics...I AM WORTHLESS GARBAGE!**

**!**

It was April 5th, and you know what that means. Maka's birthday is in exactly seven days. She was throwing a birthday party. (A symmetrical birthday party) She had invited Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Pattie, Kid , and a few other stray friends from school. Pattie and Liz and everyone else have bought a present for her, except for Kid.

Pattie, Liz, and Kid are at the mall deciding what Kid should buy for Maka.

Liz: This is a cute shirt!

Kid: Are you kidding?(I crack myself up!) this shirt is totally asymmetrical! I could never see her wearing this!

Liz: Ok, Ok. Geez! What are her favorite colors?

Kid: gold and white.

Pattie: white? I bet she likes that color because of the stripes in your hair!

Kid: Don't do that. I can't stand being teased today.

Pattie: What about this book?

Kid: What? How did we get in Barnes & Noble?

Liz: I don't know…

Kid: Anyway, I will not buy her any thing that is asymmetrical. And that book is very asymmetrical!

Pattie: So you want her to look good for you?

Kid: Quit the bad girlfriend puns will ya?

Liz: So now you are using the term girlfriend on her! I knew this day would come!

Kid: AAAAHHHHHGGGGG! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?

Pattie: Don't worry we won't tell your girlfriend.

Kid: /remains silent, but picks up a wooden board that he randomly found on the ground and smacks himself in the face 8 times because 8 is symmetrical/

Liz: /whispers to Pattie just loud enough that Kid could hear/ it's just about time. Love always does get people a little bit crazy!

Kid: I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT! THE PERFECT GIFT!

Pattie: How did we get in JCPenny?

Liz: shh! I want to see the perfect gift!

Kid: /show them a gold tone necklace. The pendant is a circle with ten diamond-like jewels in it. / not only is this perfectly symmetrical, it is her favorite colors! Gold and white!

Liz: Al right then. Buy it.

Kid: How do I do that?

Pattie: you are such a bad shopper Kid! Just give her the clerk the money and the necklace.

Kid: Will I get the necklace back?

Liz: yes will you do it!

Kid: Is this enough? /holds up a hundred dollar bill/

Liz: It's only ten dollars! One tenth of that!

Kid: Ok. /Holds up a ten dollar bill./

Liz: Yes now go do it?

Kid: /hands necklace and money to store clerk. She checks him in and hands him the necklace back. Kid smiles and gives them two thumbs up. Liz and Pattie roll their eyes/

Kid: Good. I finally got it. Now I can go home.

Pattie: uh, uh, uh. You have a date with Maka. You are taking her out to dinner.

Kid: I am? Since when? Where am I going?

Pattie: I set it up for you. You are going wherever she wants to go.

Kid: Is that why you told me to bring $100?

Pattie: Yes. Now you are meeting her at her house. Get looking nice!

Outside Maka's house.

Kid: /rings the doorbell/

Soul answers the door and gives him a dirty look.

Soul: One moment. /leans back into the house/ Maka! Kid's here!

Maka: /appears in the doorway/ Hi Kid!

Kid: where do you want to go?

Maka: olive garden

Kid: figures.

They eat dinner and Kid takes Maka home on his skateboard.

7 days passed. It is now Maka's birthday.

Everyone at the party: happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Maka, happy birthday to you!

Maka opens all of the presents. Kid's last.

Maka: Thanks Kid! I love it. It's perfect.

Kid: /smiles/ It's perfect. You're welcome. I love how everything is symmetrical in here. I mean, the balloons on each side of the room are aligned perfectly! The frosting on the cake is just so perfect! The presents are exactly opposite on each side of the table! It's perfect! It's like you did this just for me!

Soul: That's because she did you asymmetrical idiot!

Kid: /falls to the floor/ YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S MY HAIR! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST! GARBAGE! GARBAGE! GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE AT THIS PARTY! LIVE ME ON THE CURB!

Pattie and Liz: calm down Kid. You're not garbage.

Maka: yes of course you're not. I wouldn't kiss garbage!

Kid: you really don't think I'm garbage?

Everyone shakes their heads no except for Soul and Black Star that are looking at the ground.

Kid feels better. They eat cake. Everything goes well. Maka motions Kid to come outside.

Kid: what's up?

Maka: I just want to thank you for giving me this pretty necklace. I just can't put it on by myself!

Kid: Here, I'll help you. /puts necklace on Maka/

Maka: thanks.

Kid: /smiles, leans over and kisses Maka. He is counting in his mind: 1 Mississippi…2 Mississippi…3 Mississippi…4 Mississippi…5 Mississippi…6 Mississipi...7 Mississipi...8

Just then Maka breaks apart.

Maka: you're cell phone didn't ring

Kid: I know. Kisses her again. /Counting in his mind: Mississippi.

Kid breaks apart.

Kid: Now it is symmetrical

Maka: What?

Kid: nothing. Guess what? I have to go to a public school for humans for 4 weeks.

Maka: /shocked/ why?

Kid: There is a guy there that is carrying lot's of souls and he MUST be stopped!

**!**

**Pwease review...Like I always say.../returns to corner/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, after me bugging Alanna relentlessly. Chapter 4 is here! It is the longest one and funniest one yet! The wonderful author told me to tell all of you great readers out there that she had a case of writer's block, and that's why she took so long. She also went camping. And I'm going camping on the 29th so I won't be able to upload any chapters she may write while I'm gone. So I guess she'll just have to wrote multiple chapters to make up for it. /grins evilly/**

Symmetrical Kisses

Chapter 4

Kid is about to set off on his journey going to a public human school for four weeks. He is talking to his dad about it.

Lord Death: Now Kid, you need to make up an assumed name, wear regular human boy clothes, and forget about symmetry. You also need to dye your hair all black to get rid of those white stripes!

Kid: I can do the other stuff, but no symmetry? Why not?

Lord Death: Most boys your age do not care for symmetry, in fact they find it boring. What will be your assumed name?

Kid: Derek Smith.

Lord Death: good. Go get ready to go. Liz and Pattie will go with you. But they will have to change their clothes because of the school's dress code. Never have them go into weapon form! Now go!

Kid is standing outside by the train station that would take him to the plane where he would get to the small cabin-like thing he would be staying in. Maka walks up.

Maka: Why can't I go with you?

Kid: It's not safe. And a school full of human children? They don't believe in symmetry, why would you want to go?

Maka: /sadly/ So I could be with you.

Kid: /smiles/ That's no place for my girlfriend!

Maka: Did you just-

Maka is interrupted by a quick kiss from Kid. When they pull apart, Maka looks strangely at Kid's clothes and hair.

Maka: Kid, what is wrong with your hair and what in the world are you wearing?

Kid: I had to dye all of my hair black. This is what normal human boys wear.

Maka: They look strange- OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH WHAT ARE PATTIE AND LIZ WEARING? THEIR HAIR IS HIDIOUS!

Kid: That is what human girls wear and how they do their hair.

Maka: That is so sad. Their hair is so poofy at the top.

Kid: I know. Here's my train. Goodbye. /gives Maka a hug/ I'll call you.

Maka: /crying/ Goodbye Kid.

Kid: /from train window/ My name is now Derek!

Maka is still crying.

Liz: Are you and Maka officially boyfriend/girlfriend?

Kid: Yes, NOW GO TO SLEEP!

At the cabin/hotel thingy where Pattie, Liz, and Kid are staying for a month.

Pattie: Oh no, we can't stay here! It's very asymmetrical. Kid will get all depressed.

Liz: It's ok. Kid's dad told him that he needed to not be so worried about symmetry to try and fit in as a normal teenage boy.

Pattie: Poor Kid.

Liz: I'm kinda excited for school.

Pattie: you and me are going to be in the same grade aren't we?

Liz: yes, and we'll be posing as twins.

Pattie: ok.

Kid: /looks tense, but remains silent/

The next day at school.

Liz: This place gives me the creeps.

Kid: Let's find our classes.

Students are staring at them as they cross the hall.

Pattie: I feel self-conscious.

Kid: There's your guys' homeroom. Mine's down the hall.

Liz: 'Kay, see you later "Derek"

Kid: See ya.

Kid enters the classroom.

Teacher: Oh hello. Class, we have a new student that will be here for a while. What's your name?

Kid: Derek Smith.

Teacher: Welcome to Math homeroom Derek. Why don't you come up here and get a math book and then go sit by…hmmm…Chelsea, the girl over there with black hair.

Kid: ok. /goes and gets his math book and sits by Chelsea/

Teacher: class, we have a math test today.

Class: /groans/

Teacher: Derek, you don't have to take it if you don't want to.

Derek: Well, I've got nothing else better to do, so might as well.

Teacher: ok then, my name is Ms. Lane. /Ms. Lane hands out tests/ Ok, class you can begin.

Kid: /looks at his test, writes Derek Smith at the top and begins. This is easy! He said to himself. No wonder these kids hate school, they do nothing fun! I learned this stuff way before this! / (It's a test on trigonometry) Kid finishes his test before any one else does and hands it to Ms. Land/

Ms. Lane: Done already? It's only 10 minutes into the test! Oh, well I won't count it if you get a bad score. /Ms. Lane corrects his test/ Wow! You got 100%! Good job!

Kid: uummm, thanks. /takes his test and goes and sits back down. There was a note on his desk, he opens up and reads it. His eyes go wide open. The note was from Chelsea. He pockets it and goes the rest of the day fine, but Chelsea follows him everywhere. He is unemotional for the rest of the day, but gets 100% in everything he does. /

After school.

Liz: Wow. This is way easy.

Kid: /silent/

Pattie: what's the matter Kid? Did you have a bad first day of school? Is the asymmetry killing you? Do you need a song?

Kid: NO I DO NOT NEED A SONG! /grabs Liz and pulls her into a different room. Pattie follows/

I got a note today from a creepy girl that stalks me like an annoying paparazzi!

Pattie: /singing/ I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me! Papa, Paparazzi!

Liz: /gives Pattie a weird look/ What did the note say?

Kid: It asks me out for a date on Friday!

Pattie: /still singing/ I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too,

Thursday I don't care about you, it's Friday I'm in love!

/Kid and Liz both give Pattie a weird look/

Kid: She is all dark; she has this unemotional look about her face all day! (Except when she's smiling at me!)

Pattie: /still singing/ You read my, you read my, don't you go reading my poker face!

Liz: Pattie, where are you learning all of these songs?

Pattie: human radio, I listened to it today.

Liz: /looks away/

Kid: That's not the worse. At the bottom of the note she wrote "you're love is my drug"

How creepy is that?

Pattie: /still singing/ because you're love, you're love, you're love is my drug!

Kid: somehow, she got a hold of my cell phone number and is calling me constantly, Leaving messages of her breathing. That's so annoying!

Pattie:/still singing/ Don't wanna pick up my telephone!

Kid: /ignoring Pattie/ I mean, this girl has her head up in the clouds!

Pattie: /still singing/ somewhere over the rainbow…

Liz: Pattie too.

Kid: /nods/ I heard her saying stuff like "the sun won't rise tomorrow"

Pattie: / still singing/ The sun will come out tomorrow! Better hold your head up 'till tomorrow!

Kid: I HATE that song! I can't believe that this Chelsea girl would ask me out and I don't even know her.

Pattie: /still singing/ Don't stop belivin' Hold on to that feelin'!

Kid: Will you PLEASE stop singing!

Pattie: sorry, it's just that everything you say has a good song cue.

Kid: WHATEVER! I even overheard some girls talking; they said she's had a "bad romance"

Pattie: /still singing/ Raha Rahaha Roma Romaaaa Gaga Ooo la la caught in a bad romance!

Kid: How do I tell her no? What about Friday?

Pattie: /singing/ This Friday I'm in love!

Liz: Tell her you can't go out with her because you already have a girlfriend and you don't want to talk about it.

Kid: ok. Will do.

The next day at school, Kid is just finishing his lunch. For the first time in his life, he is not the last one in the lunchroom. Chelsea came and sat by him. Kid explained to her and she seemed to be decent a about it, but then she asked him about the dance.

Kid: what dance? Is there a dance?

Chelsea: Yeah, would you like to go with me?

Kid: when is it?

Chelsea: next week.

Kid: Sorry, I can't go with you.

Chelsea's happy smile fades to sheer nastiness as she storms out saying "I understand".

Kid feels relieved, yet sad that he said that to her. Oh Well, He thought. I cannot waste my time doing that! Then he remembers Maka.

Kid: /thinking/ I told her I'd call her, I better do that! She's probably freaking out! /calls Maka/

Maka: /on the other line/ Hello?

Kid: Hey Maka, it's Kid.

Maka: /other line/ Oh Hi! How are you doing down there? Is it hard?

Kid: No, it's pretty easy, Listen there's this dance next week and I was wondering…

Maka: /other line/ A dance! How exciting!

Kid: Do you want to go with me?

Maka: Sure, but I'll need a dress, and learn how to do my hair differently.

Kid: No problem, because Liz and Pattie were talking about going shopping for their dresses this afternoon, can you make it?

Maka: yes. See you then! Bye!

Kid: bye.

At their cabin/hotel.

Liz: Kid! Guess what? The boy that I wanted to ask me to the dance asked me to go with him!

Pattie: Me too! Who are you going with?

Kid: Maka.

Liz & Pattie: ooohhh!

Kid: she's coming dress shopping with us. She should be here any second. You guys need to teach her how to do her hair.

Doorbell rings

Kid: I'll get it! /answers door/ Hi Maka!

Maka: Hi kid /gives Kid a hug/ ready for dress shopping?

Kid: /shudders/ I guess

At dress shop

Kid: This place is huge, it's full of dresses! AAGGGHHH!

Maka, Liz, & Pattie: It's beautiful!

Liz: Let's split up and start looking, Pattie, come with me. Maka, go with Kid.

Pattie: BREAK!

Everyone gives her weird looks.

Pattie: What? That's what they say in football.

The all roll their eyes now remembering Pattie's new obsession with football.

With Pattie and Liz

Liz: I found it! I found the perfect dress! It's gorgeous!

Pattie: I found mine too!

Both of them glance at each other's dresses. They are the exact same dress, but different colors and sizes. Liz's is red with a black sash and black lace, and Pattie's is orange with a white sash and white lace.

Liz: you took my idea! Just because we're sisters doesn't mean that we have to look alike!

Pattie: Sorry, I didn't know, and anyway this is the only dress in the whole store that has my favorite colors in my size.

Liz: Sorry, I guess it doesn't really matter.

With Kid and Maka

Maka: what are you going to wear to the dance Kid?

Kid: I don't know, I haven't decided on that.

Maka: you should decide soon. How about this dress? It's my favorite colors.

Kid looks at a short-sleeved white dress. The dress separates at the middle after the gold belt. It has hearts in the separation. The hearts are gold.

Kid: I like that dress. I think Liz and Pattie will be finding us soon; they have their dresses picked out. You guys should go get them fitted.

Liz and Pattie run up to them and show them their dresses.

Pattie: What are you going to wear Kid?

Kid: I don't know.

Liz: I know what you should wear! A tuxedo!

Kid: NO WAY! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY I AM WEARING A TUXEDO FOR A SCHOOL DANCE! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE ON IN MY SIZE!

Liz: so you've looked?

Kid: We've been over the whole store! Of course I saw the tuxedos!

Pattie: then you should get one!

Kid: they don't have one in my size!

Liz: that's what fitters are for!

Kid: NO FREAKIN' WAY! I WILL NOT HAVE SOME OLD LADY PIN STUFF IN ME TO MAKE MY TUXEDO FIT!

Maka: /sad puppy dog face/ Please Kid. You would look so cute in a tux!

Kid: fine, but you mention this to nobody, understood?

Everyone Else: Understood!

They all get their clothes fitted.

Kid: glad that's over with.

Liz: we didn't get to see you in your tux!

Pattie: Now we have to go shoe shopping!

They enter shoe store.

Pattie: Let's split up. BREAK!

They split up. Maka picks out a pair of shoes that are sparkly gold with little hearts at the end. Liz and Pattie get the same shoe, but different colors. They are lacy with bows at the end in the same dress colors they have chosen.

Liz: Time for accessories!

Enter a jewelry store.

Kid shudders.

Maka picks out a gold and white rose headband, necklace, bracelet and earring set. She is trying to convince Kid to get a ring.

Kid: THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING A FANCY RING!

Maka: What about this one, it's just plain gold, I mean, you picked out plain black shoes, what about a plain gold ring because it would match my outfit!

Kid: THIS IS A WEDDING RING! IT SAYS "I LOVE YOU" INSIDE OF IT!

Maka: you don't have to wear it on your ring finger, and no one will know it's meant to be a wedding ring. Oh and also, you are going to wear this white rose inside of your tux pocket.

Kid: /seeing no sense to argue/ All right, just no more shopping!

Liz and Pattie pick out their stuff and they leave.

Liz: you should spend the night Maka; I don't think Kid wants to take you home with all that stuff right now.

Maka: All right, no reason not too!

Maka spends the night. She is used to being the first one up, but today kid is up before her, making breakfast.

Kid: well, you can eat breakfast and then I will take you home.

Maka: you don't have to,

Kid: no, it's fine./hands breakfast to Maka/ hope you like it, it's just toast and eggs.

Maka: with BACON! I LOVE bacon!

Kid: I know. Hey Maka?

Maka: yeah?

Kid: If I tell you something, will you not tell it to anyone else?

Maka: sure, what it is?

Kid: I love you.

Before Maka can reply, Pattie and Liz come in for breakfast.

Pattie: hmmm, smells good! I love bacon!

Liz: BACON! WHERE! /runs into kitchen and snaps up 5 pieces of bacon and slaps them on her plate/

Pattie: Is there some left for me?

Kid: Yes, but none for me.

Liz: /mouth full/ sorry.

Kid: whatever. Doesn't really matter.

The eat in silence

Kid: well Maka, are you ready to go?

Maka: yes, just let me go get my stuff.

Maka runs back into the room she was staying in and brought out one large bag of the clothes and accessories she had bought yesterday.

As they are riding back to Maka's house, Maka starts thinking to herself.

Maka: /thinking to herself/ whoa. Kid said he loved me. That's a pretty bold move. It's kinda like he planned it, not for me to answer to anything, I want to answer, but I don't want to embarrass him. Oh well, worth a shot./ Hey Kid?

Kid: Yes?

Maka: I've been thinking of what you said to me before, and I want to say I love you too.

Kid: /remains silent/

They are both silent until they both approach Maka's house.

Maka: thanks for taking me home Kid.

Kid: no problem.

They lean forward to kiss, but suddenly the door opens and Soul is standing in the doorway with a murderous look about him.

Soul: Welcome back, Maka.

Maka: Hi soul. /gives Kid a hug/ bye Kid! See you next week!/skips happily inside/

Soul is still standing there, giving Kid a look of pure loathing. Kid is unemotional. Finally he shuts the door and Kid heads back home. He is satisfied.

One week later, night of the dance. Maka is over and Pattie and Liz are helping Maka do her hair. They are all dressed up with their know clothes on. Kid enters the room wearing his tuxedo, with the ring and a white rose tucked in it's pocket.

Liz glances and him and then woof-whistles.

Kid rolls his eyes. Maka is finally finished with her hair.

Maka: I will never again take for granted the simple ways of doing hair! This took absolutely for-EVER!

Kid: /nods, but is very busy looking at her dress/ you look beautiful tonight.

Maka: /blushes/ you look cute in that tux!

Now it's Kid's turn to blush.

Just then, Liz and Pattie walk in.

Liz: Well, are you two lovebirds coming to the dance or not?

Kid and Maka are completely unaware that they were staring into each other's eyes.

Liz: There's my date gotta go! See ya!

Pattie leaves to go and wait for her date.

Maka: Kid, not to be rude or anything, but can we ride on something else besides your skateboard? Liz and Pattie worked really hard on my hair and I don't want to mess it up so they have to fix again when we get there.

Kid: no problem, we aren't riding my skateboard

Kid opens the front door revealing a limousine.

Maka: Kid-

Kid takes her hand and they walk into the limo and sit down.

Kid: It's nice in here.

Maka: /in a kind of a trance/ yeah, it is.

It was a silent ride to the school.

As the arrive at school, Kid sees Chelsea sitting down. By herself. Without a date.

Maka: /whispering/ she looks ready to kill

Kid: /nods/

The dance begins. Pattie and Liz are enjoying themselves. Kid and Maka are dancing a little awkwardly.

Maka: Kid, I didn't know you knew how to dance this well! Where did you learn.

Kid: Dance class.

Maka: You took dance class?

Kid: Yes, don't rub it in.

Maka: fine with me.

After the dance, Kid leads Maka out on some random balcony. They are sitting there looking at the sky when Pattie comes and jumps on them.

Pattie: Hi ya!

Maka and Kid both jump.

Kid: Pattie, why aren't you with your date?

Pattie: He left because he had an allergy attack.

Maka: poor guy…

Kid: why don't you go share Liz's partner?

Maka: Or go bother Liz.

Pattie: Won't really work…

Kid: /a little angrily/ Why not!

Pattie: well…ummmm…. Probably because she's busy kissing her date.

They all look over back into the school building to see Liz kissing her date.

Kid: ok. Never mind then.

Maka: ….

Pattie: See ya!

Maka: glad she left. Kid what's wrong?

Kid: you know the real reason for me coming here, to find the person who carrying all of those souls? I think I might know who it is.

Maka: Well then, who?

Kid: Chelsea.

Maka: whoa. Are you sure?

Kid: positive.

Maka: well, here goes nothing.

A few days later…

Kid: /over the phone/ Well, I guess the only way to catch her is to go to that date on Friday.

Maka: /other line/ didn't you tell her you weren't going?

Kid: Yes, but knowing Chelsea, I bet she'll still be there.

Maka: /other line/ gotta point there. Bye.

Kid: bye.

Kid: /thinking to himself/ Friday! That's tomorrow! Oh gosh, I do not want to go to this place with her /shudders at thought/ especially since I don't know her real age.

The next day…

Pattie: you two-timing jerk! If only Maka saw what you were doing.

Kid: It's part of the mission, and, Maka knows about it.

Pattie: ….If only I had a song for that…

At the restaurant

Kid is sitting by Chelsea.

Chelsea: I'm glad you came here with me Derek. /giggles/

Kid: /shudders with disgusted pain, then thinks to himself/ She has creativity with the elements of torture!

Kid: I'll take you home.

As the leave to the back to the restaurant, Kid pulls out Liz and Pattie (in weapon form of course) and aims right at Chelsea.

Kid: I know you're name is not Chelsea, and you are carrying a ton of souls, and it's my responsibility to get them back.

Chelsea: /shocked/ how did you find out?

Kid: I'm not stupid, and probably the only reason you wanted to date me was because you wanted to figure out who I was.

Chelsea: you're right about everything, except for one thing. I just wanted to date you because I like you.

Kid: Oh well, /shoots and kills/

Chelsea: /dies/

Pattie: Yea! She's dead! Take her soul!

Liz: /both her and her sister are in human form/ and it looks like it's 45 years old!

Pattie: HEHEHEHEHEHE! A middle aged woman had a crush on Kid!

Kid: will you shut it! Anyway, how do you know?

Pattie and Liz: …..

Back at the cabin/hotel thingy they were staying at.

Liz: /packing/ I kind of don't want to go.

Pattie: I know why….HEHEHEHEHE!

Liz: /blushes/ shut up!

Kid: Are you guys done packing up yet?

Liz & Pattie: yes.

Kid: great. I'm finished. I already called Maka, she knows we're coming. After we drop our stuff at out house, we will go see her.

Liz & Pattie: /giggle/

Kid: /rolls his eyes/ anyway, let's move it!

**Isn't Kid merciful? He's such a nice little shinigami. Also, please excuse any...er...things that may be contrary to things in the show. Alanna has only seen a few episodes..the 3rd and when Kid first goes to school. She doesn't have much to work with, here. And her self-appointed editor here gets lazy and changing the stuff would make the chapter shorter. And I don't like shortness. Shortness in chapters is bad. So the point is, review! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Alanna own Soul Eater. Not yet, anyway.

Symmetrical Kisses

Chapter 5

Liz: Well, are we heading to Maka's house?

Kid: Not we, me.

Pattie: I is sad now.

Kid: Whatever. I'm leaving now.

At Maka's doorstep

Kid knocks, and Maka answers the door, holding a baby in her arms.

Kid: who is that?

Maka: this is my adopted cousin.

Kid: I see. May I come in?

Maka: sure Kid.

Kid enters to find the place in a huge disaster. Soul is sitting on the ground looking very worn-out. There are baby toys everywhere, and Soul had baby food on himself.

Soul: great! Now he can help you with Suki! /storms off to his room/

Kid: So that is her name, Suki.

Maka: Yes. We have been watching her all day. I believe it has started taking a toll on Soul.

Kid: I see. Well, as Soul said, you need some help. I would be willing to do that.

Maka: Thank you for asking, but are you up for it?

Kid: I am Lord Death's son. A shinigami. If Soul can take it, I surely can.

Maka: All right. /turns around and snickers a bit/ She's hungry. She doesn't drink milk any more so we have to feed her this Gerber baby food. Her favorite flavor is peas.

Kid: /cringes./

Maka: It's not that bad. Anyway, I need to take a shower, so you need to feed her. Here is the jar and the baby spoon. Have fun! /heads to the bathroom/

Kid: /examines the spoon/ Well here goes nothing /tries to open jar, but he can't seem to/ Darn it! How can I be a Shinigami when I can't even get the jar open! I feel so pathetic. Must…open…symmetrically…I better go ask Maka. /heads to the bathroom and knocks on the door/ Maka? Can you open this jar for me?

Maka: /sighs/ just turn it the other way!

Kid: oh. That makes sense. /opens the jar/ ok, Suki, time to eat!

Kid tries to feed Suki, but she refuses. When Kid finally gets some food in her mouth, she spits it out all over him. Then, taking advantage of Kid's shocked attitude, she grabs the whole jar of baby food and starts rubbing it all over herself and Kid.

Kid: AGGHH! This is disgusting!

Soul enters.

Soul: /laughs hysterically/

Kid: This is not funny!

Soul: /with tears in his eyes/ yes it is!

Kid: AAGGHH!

Suki: /starts crying/

Soul: great going Kid. Look what you made her do!

Kid: Please don't cry! Here, I'll get Maka.

Soul: good idea, just don't touch anything.

Kid: /nods, then knocks on the bathroom door/ Maka! I need your help! It's an emergency!

Maka: What Kid! It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet! Don't tell me you've burned something like Soul always does!

Soul: I thought we agreed never to speak of that!

Maka: Oh yeah, I remember that! Anyway, I'm kinda in the shower so you will have to wait.

Kid & Soul: /groan/

Soul: now it's going to be a whole hour before she gets out!

Maka: I heard that! You are going to be in severe pain soul! I'm coming out there in 5 min!

Soul: /snickers/ works every time.

Kid:…

Suki: /laughs/

They wait for Maka to be finished getting dressed, then Kid and Suki go inside. When they are in there, Soul and Maka can hear Kid screaming.

Kid: stupid Gerber baby food! Suki, if you were going to spit this on me, you at least could have done it symmetrically! AGGHH!

Maka: That seems to be his favorite word lately.

Soul: you mean AGGHH?

Maka: yeah that's the one.

When Kid and Suki are finally cleaned up they come out. Kid had to borrow some of Soul's cologne to get rid of the awful smell. Suki fell asleep from all of the excitement.

Maka: We better enjoy this moment. She only sleeps for two hours at a time.

Soul: I say we watch a movie and try to get some sleep!

Maka: I love that idea. Kid?

Kid: Same here.

Soul: but you haven't been here that long!

Kid: So? Are you depriving me of my nap privileges?

Soul: As a matter of fact, I am.

Maka: Ok, Soul, that's enough. What movie?

Soul: Please not a chic flick, PLEASE NOT A CHICK FLICK!

Maka: How about Lord of the Rings?

Soul: ALL RIGHT! I'M UP FOR EPIC!

Maka: Not so loud. How 'bout it Kid?

Kid: Fine with me.

Soul: It's just too bad Alanna isn't here; she loves Lord of the Rings.

Alanna: As a matter of fact I am here! I'm writing this story at this very moment! You are not supposed to mention my name!

Soul: Well excuse me!

Alanna: carry on without any interruptions!

As the movie goes on, Maka falls asleep on Kid's shoulder, Soul and Kid are awake to the very end of the show. Then the doorbell rings. Soul and Kid glance at each other for a moment.

Kid: Hey, a person is asleep on me and this isn't my house.

Soul: /groans, then answers the door to find Spirit there. They both turn around, and, to Soul's and Spirit surprise, Maka and Kid are kissing/

Spirit: MAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PAPA!

Soul: /slams door in his face/ Soooo uncool.

Kid: What a poor, pathetic, stupid excuse for a father.

Maka: tell me about it. I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

Kid: Wait Maka! /kisses Maka for a brief second/ Now it's symmetrical.

Maka: I don't get it! How come you say that after every time we-

Kid: /interrupts/ No reason! Now go to bed! You must be tired.

Maka: fine. /goes to bed/

Kid: well, what do we do now?

Soul: We could wait for Suki's parents to pick her up. They'll be here in 10 minutes.

Kid: Let's just hope she sleeps until that time.

Soul: With our luck, I doubt it.

Kid: true, true, but there is still hope.

Soul: true, true.

Alanna: QUIT SAYING TRUE! THAT IS ENOUGH AND THAT IS WHAT I SAY! YOU CAN'T STEAL MY TRADEMARK!

Soul: true, true.

Alanna: /facepalm/ carry on without interruptions. (Like that'll happen!)

After Maka is in bed, Soul and Kid pop in the next movie in the series.

Kid: Oh look at that blow that Aragorn made, it's so symmetrical!

Soul: and bloody.

Kid: Legolas' hits with the arrow are so amazingly symmetrical!

Etc.

After the movie is over

Kid: Soul, if I tell you something will you not tell anyone else?

Soul: Sure, what?

Kid: After Liz, Pattie, and you are death scythes, I am going to propose to Maka.

Soul: Whoa. I HAVE TO TELL HER!

Kid: YOU JUST PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!

Soul: right. Cool guys don't break promises.

Kid: whew.

Maka emerges from her room.

Maka: what was all the yelling about?

Kid & Soul: nothing, go back to bed.

Maka: /yawns/ ok.

Soul: I have to tell her. She's my best friend. I WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP IT A SECRET!

Maka: /from room/ QUIT YELLING!

Soul: sorry!

Kid: you better keep this a secret soul, if you don't I'll, I'll, I'll, Kid chop you SYMMETRICALLY!

Soul: ouch.

Kid: yeah. Better keep it a secret.

Soul: ok, ok. Just please don't hurt me!

Kid: it's a deal!

/doorbell rings/

Soul: It's Suki's parents! They're two hours late!

Kid: Yeah.

Soul: /answers door/

Parent: Is Suki asleep?

Soul: yes, I'll go get her. She's been asleep for four hours, that's a record in a place she doesn't go often./goes and gets Suki and her stuff.

Parent: Thank you.

Soul: you're welcome. /closes door/ glad that's over with.

Kid: tell me about it.

Review and you get a free virtual cookie!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's me, Invader Designia, with another chapter to Alanna's amazing story! Alanna has had Writer's Block lately (Like myslef, except my own Writer's Block has lasted the whole summer..), but now she has given us a short chapter!

April Fool's

Part 1: The Beginning Of The PLOTTING!

Kid, Black Star, and Soul were sitting in Kid's room. They were discussing a very important issue: April fool's day. It was tomorrow.

Kid: It's settled then, I'll pull pranks on Maka, Black*Star will pull pranks on Tsubaki, and Soul will pull pranks on Liz & Pattie.

Soul: yes.

Black*Star: I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL PULL THE BEST PRANKS! Just asking, why are we having this meeting in your room and not the living room?

Kid: The girls are talking in there.

Black*Star: Well, that's logical.

Soul: Is that also why you had us enter through the window and not the front door?

Kid: precisely.

Black*Star: KID AND MAKA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Kid: how many times do I have to say it! Only if it was a symmetrical tree would that ever be a possibility!

Black*Star: ok then, SOUL AND LIZ SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Soul: so uncool.

Meanwhile in the living room…

Maka: Ok then, the plan is all set! No dorky pranks, but a real ones.

Tsubaki: gotcha

Liz: makes sense to me.

Pattie: HEHEHEHEHE GIRAFFES!

Maka: you guys know the script if they ask what we talked about right?

Tsubaki & Liz: yes.

Pattie: GIRAFFES!

Maka: Perfect. Watch out Kid! *evil laugh*

The guys enter the room.

Kid: Wow, Maka, I didn't know you had a dark side.

Soul: She does. Trust me, she does.

MAKA CHOP!

Soul: ow! What the heck Maka that hurts!

Maka: I know.

Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, and Maka leave.

Liz: Why didn't you kiss Maka goodbye?

Kid: /rolls his eyes/ What were you guys talking about?

Pattie: /playing with giraffe/ GIRAFFES!

Kid: I'm sure Pattie.

Liz: Are you sure you want to know?

Kid: I think I can handle it.

Liz: Ok then! Here are a list of topics for you: Makeup, boys, property of nail polish, occasional talk of giraffes, clothes, tomorrow's assignments, hairstyles, and last of all,

Kid: Ok, I get the idea.

Liz: Are you sure you don't want to know the last topic?

Kid: positive.

Liz: 'Kay, your choice not mine. /smiles to herself as she knows the last topic to be on April Fool's day./

Kid: wait; did Maka say anything about me?

Liz: maybe, but I am sworn to secrecy!

Kid: just one thing!

Liz: well, she said she likes your asymmetrical hair!

Kid; NO! OF ALL THINGS SHE LIKES ME BECAUSE OF THAT! I AM NOT WORTHY OF HER! I AM GARBAGE! GARBAGE I TELL YOU!

Liz: Kid calm down, she likes your sanzu lines.

Kid: /sniff/ really?

Liz: yes, just calm down.

Kid: OH MY GOSH! LIZ! THE PAINTING IS TILTED! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Liz: here we go again…

At Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment

Black*Star: I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL NOT TELL YOU OF THE STUFF US GUYS DISSCUSSED!

Tsubaki: I never asked you what you talked about. I just walked in.

Black*Star: Oh. What did you talk about?

Tsubaki: Ok then, here is a list of topics for you: Makeup, boys, property of nail polish, occasional talk of giraffes, clothes, tomorrow's assignments, hairstyles, and last of all,

Black*Star: I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!

Tsubaki, ok then if you don't want to hear the last topic.

Black*Star: I DON'T! I ONLY DESIRE TO KNOW WHAT WAS SAID ABOUT ME, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!

Tsubaki: Well, I said I liked your eyes.

Black*Star: HERE THAT! TSUBAKI LIKES MY EYES! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: /collapses on a chair, then smiles at Black*Star. /

At Maka's and Soul's apartment

Soul: what were you guys talking about.

Maka: Well, here's a list of topics for you: Makeup, boys, property of nail polish, occasional talk of giraffes, clothes, tomorrow's assignments, hairstyles, and last of all,

Soul: There is only one good topic in there.

Maka: Do you want to hear the last one?

Soul: no.

Maka: sure?

Soul: positive. Wait, did Liz say anything about me?

Maka: maybe…

Soul: I MUST KNOW!

Maka; ok fine. She said you were cute, happy?

Soul: /napoleon dynamite style/ Yesssssss!

* * *

Maka: /rolls eyes/Tomorrow is going to be fun.

~Owari~

A/N Wasn't that amazing? It's short and sweet! Please drop a review if you have the time. I likez them. A lot. It's not my story, but I now Alanna likes them very much. And I like to read them, too. Since I give her ideas once and a while and and her self-appointed beta-reader. And Alanna would like to say something really quick:

Alanna: If it isn't symmetrical, and isn't glitter glued, it isn't perfect.

I hope you all enjoyed that inspirational piece of wisdom. I sure did.


End file.
